Juegos del Destino
by aliceforever85
Summary: El destino siempre es cruel altera todo el orden de nuestra vida cuando menos lo esperamos, aunque aveces buscamos ese cambio porque algo falta en nuestro interior
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga twilight de stephenie meyer obiamente solo la histori es de mi retorcida mente de fan de esta hermosa saga**

**JUEGOS DEL DESTINO.**

1º LA IDEA

Ya levábamos 5 años de noviazgo, nos conocimos cuando entre a la universidad todo porque para variar me confundí de salón y entre en el de el, Jackob muy caballeroso ofreció guiarme a mi salón ya que había sido ayudante de un profesor mientras estaba en la preparatoria y conocía bastante bien el campus.

Estos años habían sido perfectos nos complementábamos tan bien que a veces parecía que nos conocíamos de tanto tiempo, pero ahora que estábamos por terminar nuestras carreras sentía que algo me faltaba, un vacio que la rutina no ayudaba a sanar para nada, eran experiencias que debía haber tenido que faltaban.

Se aproximaba la fiesta de fin de curso que en realidad era una serie de actividades en un parque en las afueras de la ciudad por todo un fin de semana. Con Jackob nunca habíamos asistido ya que según el eran actividades bastante fomes, pero con grandes pucheros lo convencí de que aquella experiencia debía tenerla ya que estas fiestas eran bastante conocidas por varias personas, siendo un tema de conversación obligado al estudiar en esta universidad.

- ¿Estas segura Bella, tu nunca has sido de fiestas?- me pregunto Jackob

- Si lo se pero es mi ultimo año y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.-

- Esta bien pero cuando este con resaca no te quejes.- me reto como si fuera mi padre.

- Como si me gustara tanto beber- conteste sarcástica- pero además te quiero proponer algo- comente sin levantar la mirada

- Dime sabes que no puedo negarte nada

- Que vayamos cada uno por su cuenta tu con tus amigos y yo con las mías y lo que pase será un secreto por siempre.- solté de un suspiro

- No te entiendo- me miro bastante extrañado ese nunca era mi comportamiento.

- Bueno es que siempre hemos ido juntos a todas las fiestas y quiero sentir como habría sido de no haberte conocido y ser soltera.

- Bueno es un buen punto pero no me parece buena idea siento que me ocultas algo.

- Porque, sabes que no se mentir-

- ¿Qué pasaría si conoces a alguien?- Me recrimino

- Eso no pasara nunca sabes que te amo a ti, me conoces como la palma de la mano y yo a ti-

- Eso creía yo, pero esta bien si eso es lo que quieres-

Entonces le di un gran beso y un abrazo, terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo que el me llevaría ya que era bastante lejos y yo no tenia vehículo ya que mi querida camioneta había expirado su uso hacia unas semanas. Me sorprendió bastante que me haya creído esa historia de las experiencias ya que en realidad el verdadero propósito de todo era lo que el pensó, tener contacto con personas que nunca conocí por estar enfrascada en mi relación con el sin ver a nadie mas que mis amigas.

Se que suena raro, es verdad estoy enamorada pero como estar segura si nunca tuve otras experiencias, esta era mi ultima oportunidad ya que sabia que Jackob quería llevar la relación al siguiente paso comprometiéndonos en matrimonio luego de mi graduación.

**hola bueno esta es una historia que nacio luego de una fiebre excesiva que no pude sacar de mi cabeza hasta que la puse en papel he leido bastantes fanfic de la pagina espero que esta historia sea de el agrado de alguien si no sirve para expresar todo lo que siento por la saga y lo que mi propia historia provoca en mis pensamientos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertencen a la saga Twiligth y Stephanie Meyer obiamente yo soy solo autora de esta loca historia**

2º REVELACIONES

Durante la semana me junte con mis amigas Alice y Rosalie para contarles mi plan.

Eres una loca, nunca te creí capaz de algo así- me comento Rosalie.

Era ahora o nunca que hubiera pasado si se le ocurría esta misma idea ya estando casada- me apoyo Alice que nunca acepto a Jackob- además si no se lo pedía nunca la hubiera dejado sola en la fiesta para divertirse.-

Ya para Alice, sabes que el es así porque me ama- lo defendí

Si pero es todo un posesivo- me recordó

Alice tiene razón en estos 5 años nunca te ha dejado sola mas que para ir a clases, como si tuviera miedo de perderte.-

Eso no es verdad cuando he ido por las fiestas a ver a mis padres el nunca ha ido conmigo a pesar de que se lo he pedido.- refute sus ataques.

Si por que no puede dejar de trabajar para pagarse los estudios y te llamaba cada 30 minutos y si no contestaba llamaba a tus padres de inmediato para saber con quien estabas "tan ocupada" como para contestarle.- siguió atacando Alice.

Me puse a recordar lo que me decían mis amigas mientras hablaban entre si recordando momentos posesivos de Jackob, era verdad yo confiaba plenamente en el pero el lo haría en mi, nunca antes me había fijado en ese comportamiento durante estos 5 años, aunque la verdad nunca he sido demasiado perceptiva de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de Jackob que vamos a terminar peleando y planeemos que vamos hacer en la fiesta- dije para cambiar de tema y luego pensarlo sola en mi casa.

Esta bien, obviamente yo te visto y peino- se apresuro a decir Alice que me obligaba constantemente a ser su muñeca gigante de porcelana.

Bueno pero por favor que no sea nada extravagante.- le advertí- quiero pasar desapercibida.

Si claro como si pudieras- comento Rosalie

¿porque lo dices? Nadie mas que Jackob se fija en mi, no soy tan bonita como tu- conteste contrariada por su comentario Rosalie era casi un monumento a la belleza femenina todos estaban obsesionados con ella

Y eso es lo que mas me molesta que se fijen en tu belleza poco común estando yo al lado tuyo- me contesto enojada.

De que hablas nunca nadie me hablado ni invitado ni nada desde que estoy con Jackob.

Exacto por eso mismo- me interrumpió Alice- "por estar con Jackob"- haciendo el gesto de comillas con su manos.

Tiene prácticamente amenazado a todos de que no se te acerquen- rectifico la información Rosalie

No eso no es verdad lo dicen porque nunca les ha gustado Jackob, además creí que habíamos zanjado ese tema- respondí alterándome y alzando la voz en cada palabra.

Esta bien cálmate no hablaremos mas de ello- sentencio Alice guiñándole el ojo a Rosalie.

En verdad lo que mas me enojaba era que ahora me daba cuenta que quizás era verdad lo que ellas decían y solo hasta este momento me lo comentaban ósea que si a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido la loca idea habrían dejado que me casara con alguien que en realidad no conozco mas bien una ilusión que he creado de alguien, ya que poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa Jackob era un "posesivo".

**Gracias a todos aquellos que han pasado por mi historia ojala para la proxima me dejen algun review para saber su opinion sobre la misma**

**besitos a tods**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes aqui expuestos pertenecen a la saga Twilight y a su creadora Stephanie Meyer lo unico mio es la idea de esta loca hisatoria**

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo quizas mas esperado por todos cuando Edward y Bella se conocen, es un poco mas largo que los otros pero lo ameritaba**

**3º LA FIESTA**

Alice me vistió con un bello vestido azul sin tirantes y hasta la rodilla mas unos zapatos bastante cómodos a pesar de su taco, era extraño ver a Alice tan contenta solo por vestirme ya que siempre la dejaba en ocasiones como esta sospechaba que algo tramaba la duendecillo pero no me atrevía a preguntarle conociéndola no me gustaría aunque esta noche era especial estaba abierta a todas las sugerencias locas que ella y Rosalie me pudieran presentar deseaba vivir la vida como no lo había echo en estos 5 años.

Jackob llego temprano a buscarme no hizo ningún comentario respecto a mi vestuario solo un gruñido.

-Que pasa – le pregunte

-No me gusta que te vistas tan provocativa-

-Esto no es provocativo es elegante- le conteste

-Si pero no lo hiciste por mi- me contesto enojado-

-Vamos dijiste que no ibas a recriminarme nada esta noche- le mire haciendo pucheros y batiendo las pestañas como niña inocente.

-Bueno pero ten cuidado

-Ya deja de hablarme como si fueras mi padre, además estaré con Alice y Rosalie

-Por eso mismo te lo advierto-dijo casi en un murmullo para que no lo escuchara.

Viendo este comportamiento de Jackob volvió a mi mente la conversación que habíamos tenido con Alice, me estaba dando cuenta que quizás si es algo posesivo conmigo pero aleje esos pensamientos de mi esta no era la noche de Jackob era la noche de Bella.

Al llegar al lugar de las actividades me sorprendí mucho era hermoso, era una especie de parque con cabañas, zonas de picnic y su propio lago me lamente mucho por no haber ido antes a un lugar que se veía tan perfecto. Antes de poder dar un paso un duendecillo se lanzo sobre mí.

-Bella llegaste.

Y-a Alice deja que camine y me pueda despedir de Jackob.

-Esta bien pero con una condición. -Sentencio mirando a Jackob

-¿Cuál?- Contesto este con cara de pocos amigos

- Que Bella me de su celular a mi para que tu no la hostigues toda la noche con llamadas y mensajes de advertencia.

-Yo no la hostigo. -Se defendió Jackob alzando la voz

- No, no es eso. -Hable rápido – es que te preocupas demasiado cierto Alice. - Le dije fulminando con la mirada

- Si si eso- asistió Alice con una sonrisa muy fingida.

Me acerque a Jackob para darle un abrazo y un beso

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también, pero cuídate. - Me advirtió.

Alice prácticamente me arrastro a la fiesta muy contenta, demasiado y eso era peligroso.

-Que pasa Alice tenemos toda la noche y el día de mañana.-

- Si lo se pero quiero que conozcas a alguien.-

- Alice de que se trata. -Le pregunte preocupada.

- Nada malo solo mi primo Edward, para que te acompañe esta noche.

- Bien – conteste después de todo de eso se trataba esta noche estar con otras personas y aclarar mi cabeza y mi corazón, pero ese nombre me dio una extraña sensación de que algo mas pasaría.

Cuando llegamos donde estaba reunido el grupo me congele el chico que estaba allí era alguien hermoso tenia el pelo color cobrizo una tez un poco pálida y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, pero mas que nada me congelo la sensación de que lo conocía pero no sabia de donde.

- Bella el es Edward mi primo- el se levanto de inmediato y me extendió su mano al tocarnos sentí algo muy extraño por lo que retire de inmediato mi mano

- Hola mucho gusto- conteste nerviosa- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta ?

- Si lo que sea- dios su voz era como la de un ángel

- Nos conocemos?

- Formalmente no pero somos compañeros en varias clases yo también estudio leyes-

- Claro de allí debe ser.

Me quede congelada claro que lo conocía era el primero de la clase siempre al igual que yo, todos decían que hacíamos juntos trampa aunque en realidad nunca habíamos cruzado palabra hasta ahora… me saco de mis pensamientos cuando toco mi codo para ofrecerme una silla la acerco a mi como todo un caballero y luego se sentó a mi lado.

- Que bueno por fin conocerte fuera de clases - se dirigió a mi comenzando una conversación

- Si es extraño pero la verdad es que me dedico mucho a los estudios y no sociabilizo mucho.

- Y viniste sola, sin tu novio- pregunto muy curioso y nervioso

- Si mi novio anda por allí con sus amigos-

- Que se están dando un tiempo – pregunto un poco emocionado

- No solo que queríamos divertirnos solos por ultima vez antes de terminar los estudios, pero hablemos de otra cosa quiero relajarme- no quería pensar en Jackob no en estos momentos que me sentía tan bien con conversando con el.

- Bueno la mejor manera de relajarse es bailando- me dijo extendiendo su mano en invitación

- Mmm…. – medite un momento mirando su mano entonces Alice interrumpió al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Edward al verse rechazado

- Lo que pasa es que Bella no cree ser buena bailarina-

- Es que quizás no ha tenido el compañero de baile correcto- me dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndome su mano nuevamente

- Vamos Bella esta noche es para divertirse y para tener experiencias nuevas o no? - Me ataco con mis propias palabras

- Esta bien pero me disculpo por adelantado tengo dos pies izquierdos- agregue sonrojándome un poco y tomando su mano que era tan cálida, me revolvía toda la mente

- No te preocupes eso no pasara si bailas conmigo- me dijo sonriendo de una manera que creí que iba a dejar de respirar

Justo cuando llegamos a la pista el estilo de música cambio por una balada estuve apunto de darme la vuelta cuando el tomo mi muñeca

- Que sucede no íbamos a bailar- me miro suplicante

- Si…. Pero… - tartamudeé

- ¿Que? – me miro a los ojos deslumbrándome

- No nada es que no se me dan los lentos-

- Vamos te dije que no había problema si bailabas conmigo

Diciendo esto me atrajo hasta su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura y posando una de mis manos en su hombre y tomando la otra en posición.

**Bueno las dejo en suspenso a ver si me dejan algun review como para subir pronto el proximo capitulo que esta casi listo**

**besitos a todos y gracias por leerme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga twilight de stephenie meyer obiamente solo la historia es de mi retorcida mente de fan de esta hermosa saga**

**4º CONFESIONES**

Se sentía tan cómodo como si volara el me guiaba de una forma que parecía que estaba en un sueño y todo el salón desparecía y solo quedábamos nosotros mirándonos de una forma que solo se veía en los cuentos de hadas o las películas, era todo tan mágico. Pero de donde venían estos sentimientos como podía sentirme así con un completo desconocido, bueno tan desconocido no era pero nunca antes habíamos conversado solo compartíamos algunas clases.

- Bella – me llamo tímidamente sacándome de mis pensamientos, era tan lindo escuchar mi nombre en sus labios era como si lo abrazara en cada silaba

- Si Edward- conteste en un suspiro estaba tan nerviosa sin saber porque mi corazón parecía una locomotora, esperaba que el no lo notara

- Como es que nunca nos conocimos?-

- No lo se yo siempre he estado con Jackob y entre clases siempre estaba con el y nunca me relacione con nadie del salón

- Si lo se varias veces trate de acercarme a ti pero el estaba siempre presente y en clases te veías tan concentrada que no atrevía a interrumpirte y solo te observaba

- Lo hacia porque nadie se acercaba nunca a mi a pesar de que a veces trate nadie me miraba una vez que entraba al salón-

- Es que con ese policía que traes detrás da miedo acercarte a ti

- Cual policía?-

- Tu novio, parece mas tu guardia personal

-No es verdad el solo me cuida, nada mas- trate de defenderlo pero ahora con todos los datos que se me estaban entregando me daba cuenta que quizás era verdad y yo solo estaba cegada.

- Bueno pero olvidémonos de el- dije cambiando el tema- háblame de ti-

- Esta bien- me contesto sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que juro que me detenía el corazón- soy hijo único, vengo de Forks o sea mi padre ha trabajado allí los últimos años…-

- En Forks- lo interrumpí - como es que nunca te vi he vivido allí toda mi vida y para las fiestas siempre voy a visitar a mis padres-

- Si que extraño- me respondió de forma un poco triste- estábamos tan cerca…

- Que, que pasa? Le pregunte no me gustaba verle triste-

No nada es que siento que hemos perdido tanto tiempo-

- Si es una lastima que no nos conociéramos hubiera sido bueno tener alguien conocido de la universidad en Forks para cambiar el ambiente, bueno digo aun puede serlo si sigues yendo a para haya podemos reunirnos-

- Si quizás-

En eso termino la canción pero el no paraba de moverse con el ritmo de un canción imaginaria, era extraño era la primera vez que disfrutaba de bailar quizás Alice tenia razón no había encontrado la pareja ideal, dijo en lo que se refiere al baile cierto a eso se refería ¿o no? Ya que Jackob lo era para mi, el es la persona ideal para pasar el resto de la vida juntos yo lo amaba pero, el me amaba a mi o solo era su protegida un objeto para el. Pero que estoy pensando debo relajarme para eso era esta noche para sopesar mis oportunidades, mis experiencias, sentir como seria la vida sin Jackob antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato escuchando la música, no se cuando sin darme cuenta apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el su mentón en la mía, su olor se sentía tan bien era como si me amoldara a ese lugar. De pronto el se tenso me levante de inmediato para preguntarle que sucedía pero el miraba hacia otro lado dirigí mi cara hacia allá y vi a Jackob bailando muy sensual con una de sus compañeras, Jessica creo que se llamaba.

En un instante me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo del lugar ni siquiera me disculpe con Edward, solo corrí hasta que llegue a una bancas que habían en la orilla del lago cerca del lugar en que se realizaba la fiesta. No llore lo cual debía de ser extraño pero así me sentía porque no había celos, rabia, ganas de querer matarlos, pegarles los sentimientos comunes que debía tener una persona que era engañada por alguien que ama, sino mas bien sentí alivio. Que me estaba pasando porque se me había ocurrido esta idea era estúpida yo amaba a Jackob no tenia nada que probar ni a el ni a mi ¿cierto?

En eso levante la vista la luna se veía hermosa reflejada en el lago era tan romántico, una imagen se me vino a la mente Edward, porque pensaba en el lo acababa de conocer y ya estaba metido en mi mente confundiéndome, haciéndome sentir como una quinceañera que se enamora por primera vez al pensar en el obtenía tranquilidad y alegría en mi corazón. En eso sentí unos ruidos detrás de mí, me asuste cayendo de la banca.

- Bella estas bien, perdón no quise asustarte-

- Si estoy bien solo que estaba demasiado concentrada pensando- me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, no le solté y tome asiento y lo invite hacerlo a mi lado. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato mirando la luna reflejada en el lago.

- Bella esta bien- me pregunto luego de un rato

- Si, solo choqueada- sabiendo que se refería a lo que habíamos visto hacia un rato- Disculpa por dejarte solo pero no podía estar allí adentro.

- No te preocupes yo también necesitaba aire..., ordenar mi mente- dijo al final como para si mismo

Luego de un rato de un nuevo silencio apretó un poco mi mano como si tratara de darse fuerzas para decir algo, se la apreté de vuelta y lo mire para darle valor no se porque pero quería escucharlo su voz me calmaba y me hacia olvidarme de todo pensar solo en nosotros, un momento dije ¿nosotros? Que es lo que esta pasando, que estoy sintiendo él se sentirá igual.

- Bella se que nos conocemos formalmente recién, pero yo te he notado desde que ingrese a estudiar cuando entraste tarde al salón disculpándote fuiste como una luz que ilumino mi mundo. Cuando me iba acercar a ti después de clase vi que te acercabas muy feliz a Jackob tenias una sonrisa tan hermosa en tu cara, todos los días era lo mismo nunca te separabas de El y vi como todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaban.

Yo solo guardaba silencio la forma en que el expresaba sus sentimientos por mi, me tenían congelada y la vez alagada nunca nadie me había hablado de esa forma ni siquiera Jackob.

- Luego ese verano me fui donde mis padres a Forks y un día en el mercado te vi haciendo compras, me congele vi mi oportunidad de acercarme a ti sin nadie de por medio que nos interrumpiera- continuo hablando yo no podía decir nada- cuando estaba a punto de acercarme a ti y hablarte sonó tu teléfono, era él- dijo empuñando su otra mano- era como si hasta en la distancia se interpusiera como si el destino no quisiera que nos conociéramos.- en eso decidí intervenir.

- Pero eres primo de Alice que es mi mejor amiga, porque no le pediste que nos presentara antes- le dije casi suplicándolo y regañándolo por todo el tiempo que habíamos perdido, que me pasaba porque me sentía tan frustrada por la situación de no haberlo conocido antes.

- Trate pero ella me dijo que siempre estabas con el inclusive cuando salían juntas el no te dejaba ni un momento- me explico- cuando me conto que hoy por fin venias solas creí que explotaría de emoción, le suplique que me ayudara me aconsejara que hacer como hablarlo contigo, conocerte aunque fuera solo unos momentos serian momentos que atesoraría toda mi vida aunque nunca tengamos la oportunidad de estar juntos.

**Hola amigs aqui estoy de nuevo con mi loca historia, quiero dar las gracias a tods los que pasan por mi historia ojala me dejaran mas review para saber que tanto les gusta.**

**este es uno de mis capitulos preferidos ya que en cierta forma forman parte de mi propia historia de amor aunque en diferentes formas aqui va en una manera un poco mas romantica.**

**debo decir que algunos de los capitulos son cortos poque es para darle mas suspenso a la historia ademas asi los he formado en mi retorcida cabeza, ademas a cada momento voy cambiando y agregando ciertas cosas para hacerla un poco mas interesante**

**buenso nos estamos leyendo gracias por leerme besitos a tods**

**Aliceforvever85**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SAGA TWILGHT Y CU CREADORA STEPHANIE MEYER OBIAMENTE SOLO LA HISTORIA SALIO DE MI LOCA CABEZA**

**5º DUDAS**

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras todo encajaba no era amor quizás lo que sentía por Jackob, lo que Edward expresaba por mi si lo era, me puse de pie de pronto porque el destino era tan cruel y me mostraba ahora este camino como fui tan ciega y no note lo que tenia tan cerca. Sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar me di la vuelta no quería que el me viera llorando.

En eso llego Alice que al verme llorar corrió ha abrazarme gritándole a Edward.

- ¿Que le hiciste?, te dije que la consolaras no que la desesperaras mas.

- Yo no he hecho nada- se disculpo confundido.

- No le digas nada no es su culpa- lo defendí de inmediato- soy yo y el estúpido destino.

Me fui corriendo hacia las cabañas que nos había asignado para pasar la noche ya que al otro día seguían las actividades, que era lo que había pasado porque me sentía así quería estar sola para pensar ordenar mi mente, supe que Alice venia detrás mío cuando comenzó a golpear insistentemente la puerta.

- Bella abre quiero ayudarte-

- No Alice necesito estar sola para pensar-

- En que, ¿que es lo que paso Edward te hizo daño? -

- No deja de culparlo, lo que me pasa es mi culpa solo mi culpa- le conteste sin dejar de llorar- ahora déjame sola por favor-

- Esta bien pero estoy al lado por si me necesitas-

Que era lo que había pasado porque había tenido esos sentimientos tan agradables, se que ese había sido mi plan desde un principio al querer venir a la fiesta, pero no pensé que se me mostraría una opción de esta manera yo solo quería comprobar lo fuerte y real que era mi amor por Jackob no buscaba encontrar al amor de mi vida, mi media naranja el verdadero sentimiento que tanto busque encontrar en mi relación con Jackob se suponía que era solo diversión lo que pasaría esta noche nada mas que eso, yo amaba a Jackob pero quizás no de la manera que siempre creí hacerlo era mas como un cariño hacia un hermano mayor que siempre cuidaba de mi cuando tenia problemas, mi cabeza era un desastre quizás necesitaba decirle a Alice lo que había pasado de una forma muy extraña ella siempre sabia dar los mejores consejos para tomar decisiones en lo que se refería al futuro de las parejas. Ya estaba por amanecer cuando salí de la habitación tenia vista al lago y de inmediato reconocí la silueta que caminaba por la orilla mi corazón se volvió loco. Pero me sobresalte al sentir a alguien detras mio

- ¿Bella que paso anoche? - era Alice que había salido de su habitación al escucharme levantarme

- No se Alice, el destino a veces es cruel-

- No te entiendo-

- Edward me confeso que esta enamorado de mi- le conté sin dejar de observar a Edward a lo lejos

- ¿Lo hizo?, pensé que solo iba a conversar contigo que no te lo diría aun-

- Que tu sabias lo que sentía por mi y no dijiste nunca nada- le recrimine quitando la vista de Edward

- Si, lo siento pero sabia que no era el momento de que se conocieran-

- Tu y tus premoniciones, tenias que esperar justo ahora a ultimo momento cuando ya estoy prácticamente comprometida con Jackob-

- Lo siento pero tu no te dabas cuenta de cómo era Jackob en realidad y siempre le fuiste fiel y cuando nos dijiste que tenias la idea de tener experiencias nuevas sin el supe que era tiempo, que las dudas habían nacido en ti era mi oportunidad, mas bien la de Edward.

- Si lo se estos años me he centrado demasiado en Jackob dejándome inclusive a mi misma de lado, la rutina me hizo tener esas dudas pero bien sabes que no me gustan los cambios.-

- ¿Y que piensa hacer ahora?-

- Lo correcto para mi corazón, pero primero debo resolver ciertos asuntos tanto conmigo misma como con Jackob y Edward.

**Bueno chicas/os disculpen lo corto de mis capitulos pero asi nacio la historia en mi mente y ademas creo que asi tiene un poco mas de misterio. Bueno como saben se acercan las fiestas asi que no se si pueda subir pronto el proximo capitulo aunque esta casi listo estoy teniendo un pequeño bloqueo mental respecto a ciertos asuntos que no se como desarollar, quizas el loco estres de fin de año me de una idea ya que extrañamente trabajo mejor bajo presion.**

**medio prometo subir el proximo antes de navidad ya queda muy poco para terminarlo uno o dos nada mas ya que mas haya del vivieron felices para siempre aun no aparece en mi retorcida mente, quizas puedan darme ideas nunca estan demas.**

**Gracias por leerme en especial a Patty y Yami quienes cada dia me inspiran mas a escribir y fueron las primeras en estar alli.**

** Y gracias tambien por todas las visitas ojala me dejaran mas reviw para saber que les gusto mi historia, yo en lo personal siempre lo hago ya sea que me guste o no lo que lei**

**cariños Daniza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes obiamente perteneces a Stephanie Meyer la genia creadora de la Saga Twilight, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza**

**6º DESTINO**

A las pocas horas de levantarnos comenzaron las actividades, debo decir que no les tome mucha atención buscaba a Edward por todos lados necesitaba hablar con el explicarle mi reacción de anoche, pero también buscaba a Jackob a pesar de que habíamos prometido no buscarnos pero necesitaba aclarar lo que había visto quizás había sido solo mi imaginación y ello estaba haciendo nacer mis dudas.

Cerca del medio día se formo un gran alboroto ya que venia la competencia mas importante y en la que mas personas participarían la carrera de obstáculos, me acerque porque sabia que ese era el fuerte de Jackob y podía darme la oportunidad de observar que hacia sin que me notara. Cuando iba a mitad de camino con Alice la voz de un ángel me detuvo, de verdad quería hablar con el se que esperaba una respuesta a su confesión pero que podía decirle si ni yo sabia que pasaba en mi interior.

- Bella – me voltee lentamente cuando me llamo nuevamente, Alice se me adelanto al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

- Hola Edward, que te trae por aquí piensa competir-

- Aun no lo se, Alice me permites un momento con Bella por favor- al escucharlo apreté fuertemente la mano de Alice no quería quedarme sola con el no aun.

- Si claro yo iré a buscarnos unas bebidas y un lugar para ubicarnos- la mire alejarse a saltitos y sonriendo como si supiera lo que pasaría, Edward no decía nada por lo que empecé yo

- Edward, disculpa lo de anoche se que esperabas una respuesta pero...-

- Lo se, pero tu estas con Jackob y no hay cabida para mi- me interrumpió apenado.

- No, no es eso es que me tomaste por sorpresa-

- Entiendo no te preocupes solo quería llegar a conocerte mas de cerca escuchar tu voz aunque solo fuera una vez, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos de todas maneras ya no nos veremos mas. Se que eres feliz con Jackob y eso es lo único que me importa tu felicidad-

Al terminar de hablar se iba a dar la vuelta pero lo tome de la muñeca deteniéndolo no quería que se fuera, no lo quería lejos de mi.

- Edward por favor no digas esa cosas, mi vida con Jackob no es lo que tu piensas-

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- Una de la razones que tuve esta idea de venir sola era porque quería aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos y el conocerte lo hizo.-

- ¿no te entiendo?- me pregunto como esperanzado de que lo que estaba diciéndole era lo que quería escuchar y lo era.

- No lo creerás pero siento que siempre te busque y espere, aunque recién hoy me doy cuenta de ello eres lo que siempre busque en mi relación con Jackob los sentimientos que tengo por ti son extraños, por eso reaccione así anoche ya es muy tarde, mi relación con el esta casi formalizada.

- Nunca es tarde para el amor- me dijo acercándose a mi tomando mi mentón para mirarlo a los ojos- y como tu dijiste estas "casi" no comprometida, se que el que te sientas así es por mi culpa yo debí haberme acercado antes a ti-

- No fue mía por nunca ver mas allá de mi relación con Jackob ya que me sentía tan segura con el, al estar lejos de mi familia sentía que solo su cariño me llenaba.

- ¿pero que había de nosotras?- me recrimino Alice- perdonen que me meta pero aquí no hay culpables solo que no se dieron las cosas.

- Cierto – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, nos sonreímos y nos tomamos de las manos.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que no sentimos cuando llego Jackob y me sobresalte cuando me abrazo por detrás.

- Hola amor viniste a alentarme-

- ¿Qué…? Si… claro- tartamudee soltando las manos de Edward, esperaba que Jackob no lo hubiera notado.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto de nuevo con ese tono de padre sobreprotector que estaba notando ahora, al mirar a Edward el todavía observaba sus manos vacías extendidas hacia mi como anhelando que de nuevo las tomara y no contestaba nada.

- Es Edward mi primo- contesto rápido Alice rápidamente- estudia con Bella-

- Ha si... y como es que no lo conocía- pregunto sin dejar de mirarnos a Edward y a mi, yo solo miraba el suelo no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos a ninguno de los dos mi corazón estaba demasiado confundido.

- Porque yo esperaba una oportunidad mas tranquila para conocerla- respondió de pronto Edward levantando el pecho como desafiando a Jackob a ver como reaccionaba a lo que le había dicho y claro este respondió aceptando el reto.

- A que te refieres con mas tranquila- alzo la voz

- No Jackob que en clases ambos somos aplicados y ninguno interrumpía al otro- trate de calmarlo.

- Si claro…eso- me secundaron Alice y Edward.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a comenzar la carrera invitando a todos los que quisieran participar, Edward se dirigió al punto de partida sin dejar de mirarme yo tampoco podía separar mi vista de el le dedique una sonrisa de buena suerte.

- ¿Bella que sucede?- me pregunto de pronto Jackob obligándole a mirarlo tomándome del hombro.

- No amor nada, buena suerte- le dije dándole una sonrisa muy fingida y abrazándolo, el me tomo y me dio un beso bastante poco cariñoso como si estuviera marcando territorio ya que Edward seguía mirándonos, mas bien mirándome a mi.

Jackob se dirigió al punto de partida colocándose muy cerca de donde estaba Edward fulminándolo con la mirada en todo momento, algo dentro de mi me decía que esto no resultaría nada bien. Dieron la partida Edward salió primero era muy rápido detrás de el se lanzo Jackob con una mirada de odio que daba miedo, llegaron casi juntos a escalar la pared de madera luego debían pasar a un laberinto de cuerdas Edward nuevamente salió primero con Jackob detrás, a este punto la carrera se había convertido en algo personal para ambos estaba luchando mas que nada para demostrarse a cada uno quien debía quedarse conmigo el resto de los participantes pareció notarlo ya que se alejaron de a poco de ellos, al llegar a la ultima etapa lo hicieron casi juntos consistía en saltar un pozo de agua desde una plataforma a otra Edward lo hizo tan rápido que no logro mucho equilibrio al posarse en esta ultima lo cual Jackob aprovecho para caer a su lado y empujarlo deliberadamente para que este cayera al agua con lo cual ganaba la carrera.

Mi primera reacción fue correr hacia Edward debía asegurarme que Jackob no le había echo daño este solo me miro correr desesperada en dirección contraria a donde el se encontraba celebrando como un niño, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada y fui donde Edward.

**Bueno chic s aqui yo presente con otro capitulo de mi loca historia perdonen la tardanza pero las compras navideñas y mi bebe enfermo me toman mucho tiempo y desvelos.**

**ojala les guste el capitulo espero sus rewies **

**PD: no se si alcanzo a subir el proximo antes de las fiestas ya que no me convence como esta quedando y esta en constante edicion, si no alcanzo**

_**¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS Y LOS MEJORES DESEOS PARA EL PROXIMO AÑO QUE VIENE¡**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer creadora de la gran saga Twilight, solo la historia proviene de mi retorcida mente **

**7º QUE NOS PASO**

- Edward ¿estas bien? – le pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano para salir del pozo.

- Si no te preocupes, es solo mi orgullo el herido-

- ¿a que te refieres?-

- No, nada no te preocupes por mi, ve a felicitar a tu novio no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa-

Al decirlo se dio la media vuelta dejándome con la mano estirada hacia el. La forma en que se despidió me partía el corazón, mire ha Alice con desesperación:

- Detenlo por favor- le rogué y ella solo me sonrió y fue traes el.

- Bella ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tu y ese tipo?- llego de pronto Jackob a fastidiarme cuando lo único que quería era estar sola.

- Se llama Edward y es mi amigo-

- Como que tu amigo si lo acabas de conocer- siguió con el interrogatorio ya había colmado mi paciencia.

- Si por suerte ya que si fuera por ti estudiaría en un convento, o andaría con guardias a cada segundo amenazando a todo el que se acerque a mi como si las tuyas no bastaran para alegarlos ya.- comencé a gritarle porque había pospuesto esto por tanto tiempo, porque era tan débil.

- Bella ¿de que estas hablando?- me pregunto desconcertado por mi actitud.

- De cómo siempre me ahogas, no me dejas por ningún momento, de cómo tienes amenazados a todos de acercarse a mi-

- ¿Bella de donde sacas esas ideas?, de Alice y Rosalie cierto ellas te están poniendo en mi contra.

- No tu solo te pusiste en tu contra haciéndome caer en una ilusión de que todo entre nosotros era perfecto- comencé a gritarle aun mas fuerte entre sollozos descontrolándome.

- Bella yo te quiero por eso te cuidaba de que nadie te hiciera daño –

- Como si tu no lo hicieras- lo interrumpió Alice abrazándome al ver como me estaba descontrolando detrás de ella apareció Edward, el solo echo de verlo me tranquilizo.

- Alice de que hablas- pregunte intrigada por la forma en que le había hablado a Jackob.

- Vamos tu lo viste anoche con Jessica-

- Es solo una amiga- se defendió de inmediato

- Si claro, una amiga - comento sarcásticamente Alice

- Alice explícate que no entiendo de que hablas, que pasa con Jessica-

- Si Jackob que pasa con Jessica-

Yo solo los miraba discutir como si yo no estuviera presente, lo único que quería era correr a los brazos de Edward sentirme segura en sus brazos el solo me miraba desde lejos queriendo ayudarme pero sabia que ello podía traerme solo problemas.

- Alice cállate no es de tu incumbencia- seguían discutiendo.

- Como que no es de mi incumbencia Bella es casi como mi hermana y se lo que es mejor para ella-

- por lo mismo no hables de cosas que no sabes-

- eso crees tu- siguió Alice

- Ya basta, dejen las indirectas y hablen claro ¿que pasa con Jessica Jackob?-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio dándose miradas de furia, ninguno se decía a hablar por lo que comencé yo.

- Ok, Alice por favor déjanos solo-

- Pero Bella- me replico

- No te preocupes creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas y como tu dijiste el destino nos da la oportunidad en el momento perfecto-

Dije sin dejar de mirara a Edward que al escuchar mis palabras me sonrió, y con ello sentí que nos conectábamos como si nuestras almas se mostraran en esa simple mirada entregándose por completo la una a la otra. En un instante creo que Jackob me tomo del hombro obligándole a mirarle.

- ¿Bella de que estas hablando?-

- Lo siento Jackob pero esto no esta funcionando. No te amo- solté de un suspiro

- ¿Qué…? No te entiendo-

- Vamos Jackob la rutina nos ha destruido-

- Pero Bella Yo he hecho todo por ti, te cuido , te protejo, te quiero-

- Si, lo demostrabas muy bien anoche- le dije sarcástica.

¿Qué?... no eso no era nada, me estaba divirtiendo como tu me propusiste- me ataco tratando de culparme por su comportamiento

- Entonces de que hablaba Alice.

- De nada solo esta confundiendo las cosas para ponerte en mi contra-

- No se Jackob tus actitudes me demuestran todo lo contrario.

Se quedo callado un momento buscando escusas donde no las había solo verdad de que ya no nos amábamos, quizás nunca lo hicimos.

**Bueno chicas (os) aqui un pequeño regalo navideño creo que me llego la inspiracion del espiritu para poder terminar mi historia este es el penultimo capitulo si logro pasar a digital el proximo lo subo antes de fin de año.**

**muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan por mi historia a pesar de no dejar ningun reviews, muchas Gracias Patty y Yami por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo**

**Felices Fiestas a todos y que el espiritu del nacimiento de Jesus llene de paz y amor sus corazones y su familia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen son de a genia creadora de la saga Twilight Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia proviene de mi loca mente**

**8º UNA NUEVA VIDA**

- Bella lo siento nunca quise que esto pasara así, pero no quería herirte.-

- No te preocupes no lo hiciste-

- ¿Qué?- me pregunto congelándose por mi respuesta.

- Al menos no en la forma que crees, per si me duele el hecho que no hayas confiado en mi y hubieras preferido engañarme.-

- No, nunca lo quise pero me costaba tanto dejarte debía cuidar que nadie te hiciera daño y pensé que mientras no lo supieras no pasaría nada.-

- "ojos que no ven corazón que no siente", cierto- le conteste sarcástica, el se quedo callado nuevamente- pero la verdad es que ambos nos negamos a ver, yo no quise ver tu engaño y tu al no ver la realidad de nuestra relación.

- Es que te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir- me interrumpió

- Jackob yo tampoco quería dejarte contigo creí sentir seguridad, pero siempre fue en el sentido de familia como si fueras mi hermano mayor.

- Bella no se que decirte, desde cuando sentías todo esto.-

- Desde hace mucho- le confesé- pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que faltaba en mi vida hasta que lo encontré sin proponérmelo directamente.-

La mirada de Jackob viajaba de mí a Edward como si entendiera todo el significado de mis palabras.

- Tienes razón Bella el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido hermoso, pero en realidad nos faltaba lo mas importante-

- AMOR- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo sonriéndonos.

- Lo siento tanto Bella nunca quise hacerte daño, te quiero pequeña.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente

- Yo también , y de verdad me gustaría mantener nuestra amistad-

- Claro- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza y luego me soltaba para dirigirse a Edward.- ¿Eddy cierto?-

- Edward – le corregimos ambos

- Cuídala mucho que es muy frágil-

- No, no lo es. Es valiente solo por haberte enfrentado como lo hizo- le contesto

- Si tienes razón, presiento que contigo será muy feliz-

- Yo también, mi corazón es completamente suyo desde el primer momento en que la vi-

Allí no pude aguantarme de estar lejos de sus brazos corrí a abrazarlo y darle un beso.

- Y el mío es tuyo para siempre-

- Bueno los dejo, creo que aquí estoy sobrando- nos interrumpió Jackob

- Gracias por todo Jackob y espero que Jessica sea la persona para ti-

- Gracias pequeña te quiero-

Al verlo alejarse cabizbajo aun con pena por dejarme ir, me dolió un poco pero a pesar de todo yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de seguir engañándolo en la fantasía que habíamos creado.

- Estará bien- me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda a ver como miraba a Jackob como si supiera lo que pensaba- el tiempo cura todo.-

Me di la vuelta y me colgué de su cuello dándole un beso en el cual nuestras almas se fundieron en una, era increíble la sensación de besarlo era tan poderoso y profundo. De verdad esto era el amor que todos buscamos alguna vez pero que pocos tenemos la suerte de encontrarlo en alguna de nuestras vidas aquí en la tierra pero que una vez que lo encontramos es lo mas hermoso, no importa lo poco que nos conozcamos esto es verdad.

Después de un largo rato nos separamos para respirar pero sin dejar de abrazarnos.

- te amo- le dije

- yo también te amo-

- se que es extraño lo que diré, pero siento que llevo ya toda una vida junto a ti.

- Si lo se es extraño yo también lo siento.- y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso esta vez mas tierno y lleno de amor, cuando un grito contenido por mucho rato nos interrumpió

- !Siiiiiiii ¡yo lo sabia, yo lo sabia- decía una y otra vez Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo sin parar.

- Que cosa sabias Alice?- le pregunte un poco molesta por la interrupción, eso si sin soltar a Edward claro que el tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

- Que ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro-

- Si mira tu- le contesto bromeando Edward- podías habernos presentado antes entonces- continuo

- Si pero entonces no hubiera sido divertido- contesto bien seria.

- Y que parte seria lo divertido en todo esto- ya enojándome un poco por sus respuestas irónicas.

- Jugar con el destino- contesto sin dejar de saltar

**FIN**

**Bueno creo que el espiritu navideño ayudo a inspirarme para terminar la historia y ordenar mis ideas ojala le haya gustado mi historia es el primer fanfic que realizo, no se si habran mas pero se viene una epoca que siempre nos da inspiracion "el verano".**

**Ojala tengan un excelente festejo de la llegada del nuevo año y que este les de muchas bendiciones. Gracias a todos los que se pasaron por mi historia una pena que no dejaran reviews pero no importa las visitas fueron suficientes para mi.**

**se despide Daniza Villarroel alias Aliceforever85**


End file.
